


Thanksgiving

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Hamgelica, Jealousy, Love Triangles, OBC - Freeform, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Thanksgiving, Unresolved Emotional Tension, parenting, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner in the Schuyler manor is a little different this year.The staff isn't going to prepare the meal.Their adding duck to the menu.Oh and Angelica invited her and her sister's shared ex boyfriend to dinner.And not only that, she also allowed the man to bring a plus one of his choosing.What could possibly go wrong?Well, besides the arguing, hidden jealousy and unresolved family issues?





	1. Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> I split this update into two chapters for two reasons  
> 1\. It was super fucking long.  
> 2\. I thought it would be best to separate the before dinner drama from the dinner drama.  
> As always, I apologize for the errors that are no doubt in this thing. Proof reading isn't my forte.  
> And also sorry for the super long wait. I hope this makes up for it.  
> ENJOY.

  

Alexander paused when he approached the manor. Yes, an honest to God manor. Because apparently the Schuyler family was too good for a normal New York City apartment. Even a private town house was unacceptable. They just had to live on an estate that required dozens of live in staff to maintain. Maybe the ridiculous caricature of a home could be excused if the whole family lived there. But, no! It was home to Philip and Catherine only. The couple had no excuse for buying such a grand living space other than it was what they were used to. Just another example of people with money needing to prove that they are people with money. One of Alexander's pet peeves.

"This place is fucking ridiculous." He could admit that the house was intimidating to him. Now he was second guessing the simple sweater and jeans look. He wondered if the other men in the house would be wearing suits or some shit just to sit at a table and stuff themselves full of food. He wondered what Aaron Burr was wearing.

"It is nice." His date for the evening nodded. Confusing his disgust with awe.

Instead of going off on one of his infamous rants about wealthy people's need to compensate their having nothing else to offer in life, he bit his tongue and smiled. Alexander had a feeling he would be doing a lot more of that as the dinner progressed. He lead the way up the steps to the house because he was the one invited. Still, it felt good to have someone who also wasn't used to this lifestyle at his side. It wasn't so bad being out of the loop when you weren't out of the loop alone.

There was both a doorbell and a knocker. He had a feeling that the latter was more for show because who the hell still used those in the twenty first century? Alexander went with his gut and touched the door bell. Holding it down for no more than two seconds. He heard the soft chime of it ring through the house. He could feel the anticipation radiating off of his date in waves. Alex resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers.

When the door opened he was genuinely prepared to be escorted to the other guests by some server in a penguin suit. But alas, his stereotype of fancy houses was proven wrong when none other than Catherine Von Schuyler opened the door. It was his second time in the presence of the woman. (The first being a few months ago when he was introduced as her middle daughter's boyfriend). Yet he had no idea what to expect from her.

"Alex." He was imagining the fondness in her voice. He had to be. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I'm happy to be here?" He tried to match her tone and failed.

The falter in her smile was gone as soon as it appeared. "And who is your friend?" She gestured to the person beside him.

And maybe he shouldn't have brought a plus one to his ex girlfriend's house so soon after the breakup. Maybe he should have come alone since this was the first time he was being welcomed into the family as Philip's father. Maybe he shouldn't have reacted out of spite to Angelica bringing a date. Maybe he should have done a lot of things differently in this situation. But like a wise and beautiful young woman once told him, 'hindsight is a bitch'.

"This is-"

"I am Gilbert Lafayette." Gil reached out to pull Catherine's hands to his lips. Refusing to pass up an opportunity to charm as soon as one presented itself. "It is a pleasure to have been invited." He rubbed his thumb over her fingers before freeing her hand. "Yourhome is beautiful."

"I-thank you." Catherine looked at anything but Gilbert while she tried to control the reddening of her cheeks. "Please, come inside." She began leading the way to what Alexander assumed would be some sort of den. Dinner wasn't starting until six. Though Angelica informed him he should arrive at least thirty minutes earlier. Her family enjoyed relaxing over drinks and conversation before sitting down for a meal.

"Philip Schuyler is going to kick your ass." He whispered when the woman of the house was a few feet ahead of them.

Gilbert snickered. "You said I should make myself likable, no?"

"Not _that_ likable." His attempt at elbowing him was blocked by a slap on his arm.

They weren't two steps into the room when the battle cry of "Daddy!" was squealed loud enough to rupture ear drums. Alexander froze in his tracks- Gil doing the same- to allow his son to run the rest of the way to him. He lifted him above his head as soon as he was in touching distance. Philip's shirt rose up slightly. Putting him in the perfect position for his father to blow raspberries on the exposed strip of his stomach. Philip erupted into a fit of laughter. His small hands pushing at Alexander's head. He allowed himself to be moved and then kissed on botheyelids by his son.

"How are you, sunshine?"

"I'm good. And mommy's good. And this is grandma and grandpa's house. And it's big right? I told mommy this house is too big!" He stretched his arms out as a show of how big the house was. Alex had to grin at Pip’s tendency to overshare information. 

"I think it's too big too." He whispered. Earning himself an enthusiastic nod.

"And aunt Peggy is here. And aunt Eliza. And-And-" Philip pushed at his father's cheek to turn his head. Alexander obliged, letting his son attempt to whisper some sort of secret in his ear. "Mommy's friend is here."

Alex feigned confusion. "Who's mommy's friend?"

"Aaron Burp."

A childlike laugh slipped past Alexander's lips. "Is that so?"

"That's so." He nodded seriously.

"Do you like Aaron Burp?"

His eyes widened earnestly. "Do you want me to like him, daddy?"

How Alexander ever went a day without seeing those eyes, he had no idea. "If you want to like him."

He considered that for a few seconds. "He talks quiet."

Alex figured that was the best his son could do for now so he accepted the answer as good enough.

"This is daddy's friend." He finally spared Laf some attention. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he noticed the man standing next to him had tears brimming in his eyes. "Gil, you alright?"

"You really have a son." Philip's eyes darted to his father's when Gilbert reached out to touch his face. "I can not believe the little lion has a cub all of his own."

Alex gently moved his hand. "You're freaking him out, Gil."

"I am sorry, little one." He blinked a few time and cleared his throat. "I am Gilbert. I am your father's dearest friend."

"My name is Philip." He offered the stranger a small smile. When Gilbert smiled back, he buried his face in Alexander's neck. A surprising show of shyness from his usually outgoing boy.

For the first time since he entered, Alexander realized there were other people in the room. He took his focus off his Philip long enough to greet the others. Catherine was watching them with the same fondness from the front door. Philip was standing just behind his wife. His expression too closed off for Alexander to gauge. Peggy was strewn across the lap of her large boyfriend, Hercules. A fitting name for his form. But after speaking with him Alex learned he wasn't as imposing as he appeared. The youngest Schuyler sister didn't bother to hide her contempt for his presence. At least her date offered him a smile in greeting. There was a woman he'd never seen before -pretty and curvy- sitting just to the side of Peggy. Close enough to prove familiarity. Last and certainly least, was Aaron Burp himself. He stood just off to the side of everyone else. A stranger in a room full of people who weren't. There was a glass in his hand that probably held wine at some point. He looked as pleased to see Alexander as Margaret did.

One good thing Alex noted was the casual dress. Catherine was wearing a long skirt and a sweater. Nothing Fancy. Peggy's dress was a little on the short side, but still, it didn't scream 'I'm having dinner in a manor'. The girl beside her was wearing slacks and a nice blouse. Both Philip and Hercules wore sweaters over collared shirts. A step above Alexander's crew neck but only a step. Aaron burr wore a blue blazer over all black attire. Thank goodness no one was wearing a suit. It would have made him hate them a little.

"Hello, everyone." He waved his free hand. The greeting he got in response was dull to say the least. "Thank you for inviting me. This is my-"

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette." Gilbert purposely thickened his accent. Making himself sound as haughty as his full name required. "It is nice to be in the presence of such fine people."

The silence in the room lasted long enough to be just on the wrong side of comfortable. Unspoken questions swirled through everyone's head. Questions no one in the room was impolite enough to ask. Neither Gilbert nor Alexander had the desire to sate the inquiring minds. At least not now. Throughout the years many had assumed the nature of their companionship. Few had been correct.

"I'm Hercules." He gently removed his girlfriend from his lap. Standing up with his hand outstretched.

"Good man." Gil's grip was uncharacteristically tender. "That's a nice sweater you have on."

Alexander watched in awe as Hercules and his friend engaged in a conversation about the best material to wear in New York's cold whether to remain both fashionable and warm. Slowly, the rest of the room retreated back into whatever light conversations they were having before the interruption from the dinner's most unwanted guests. Angelica's lack of presence to a family event she invited him to could only be ignored for so long. Alex tried paying attention to the clothing conversation but he kept finding himself looking at the door. Waiting for the mother of his child to walk in. Even the adorable sight of his son twisting his fingers in the curls of Lafayette's ponytail wasn't distracting enough.

He bounced his boy on his hip to gain his attention. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is cooking food."

"Why don't I hold the little cub?" Gilbert held his hands out for Philip. Sensing that Alexander might want a moment alone with Angelica after all he'd told him. "While you attempt to find the kitchen area."

"Straight out that door and to the right." Hercules helpfully supplied. "You can't miss it."

* * *

 

[Rewind]

"Philip," Angelica bounced her son -who was nearing three and  _maybe_ getting too old to still be held so frequently- on her hip to get his attention. He turned away from his aunt Eliza. Who'd been making funny faces to keep him entertained while Angelica introduced her plus one to her parents and a very smug looking Peggy. "This is mommy's friend, Aaron Burr."

"Pleasure, little guy." Aaron held up his hand to shake Philip's, a disarming smile on his face.

The boy tilted his head to the side as he took Burr in. "You're my mommy's friend?"

Aaron forwent the handshake and used the hand waiting in midair to pat Philip's arm instead. "Yes, I'm mommy's friend."

"Mommy's boyfriend?" He challenged.

Aaron looked at Angelica for help.

"Sweetheart, Aaron is just mommy's friend for now."

"Okay." He stretched in his mother's arm. Leaning forward to pat Burr's arm the same way he'd done to him. "I'm Philip."

He chuckled. "It's great to meet you, Philip." 

"Well I'm going to go see how dinner is-"

"Do you love my mommy, Aaron Burp?" 

Her body froze in the awkward position of bending down to place her boy on his feet. The question was such a horror that she couldn’t even focus on her son’s humorous take of her date’s last name.

“I’m sorry?” Aaron tugged at the collar of his blazer. Obviously out of his depth. Sorely uneasy. Again, his worried eyes met hers. 

“Philip.” Angelica’s body finally caught on with her brain. She squatted down to Philip’s level to look him in the eyes. “Aaron is mommy’s _new_  friend. Friends have to be friends for a longer time to love each-“

”’Cus daddy loves mommy.” The conviction with which he said it left no qualms about whether the little guy was speculating.

Her hand itched with the desire to clamp over her son’s mouth, that was unable to stay shut on its own. Why? Why did that have to be the trait he got from his father? 

Angleica laughed in the way parents did when their children said something particularly absurd. It sounded off to her own ears. She straightened back to her full height. Rubbing Philip’s head as she drew him closer to her. Unaware of the uproar his sharing of information was about to cause, Philip wrapped his arms around her legs. Uncaring of anything besides his mother wanting him closer.

It was no surprise who leapt to poke the bear first. “Will you and Eliza’s ex be arriving soon?”

Angelica clenched her teeth hard enough for each tooth to crumble into dust. Grinding was a fairly new habit she'd subconsciously picked up while watching Alexander. It wasn't the best mechanism for silencing her frustrations but it beat biting her lip the way she used to. The bruises and thin cuts her teeth inflicted on the sensitive skin during trying times were finally healed. Her teeth could take the pressure for a while. 

The very cause of her exasperation  sat to her left in a dress that stepped just over the line of propriety for a family dinner. She was swirling a glass of what used to be wine in her hand. Red by the looks of the remaining drops in the cup. It took every ounce of her learned parent patience not to spin around and shatter the wine glass on top of her youngest sister's pretty little Jimmy Choo's. Her aggressive question rang in the strained silence of the room.

Aaron, bless his heart, tried his best not to react to the new information about the man he'd encountered after their first date. The only indicator of his understanding was the slight downturn of his mouth. Other than that, his polite yet closed off expression remained the same. The sip of his drink was done more out of the need to break the stillness between them than it was for a taste of the bitter wine. He eyed his date curiously over the edge of his glass. Silently urging her to answer the question so that they might move on in conversation.

She unclenched her jaw with some effort. "Alexander should be arriving soon."

"You invited your ex to dinner." It bordered between a question and a statement. Almost accusatory.

"I invited my son's father to spend Thanksgiving with his son." She corrected for the umpteenth time. She explained it enough times to her family already. In hindsight, she probably should have warned the man she was now dating that her ex boyfriend would be dining with them. 

"Of course." Aaron titled the glass at a higher angle. Finish off the rest with an uncharacteristic gulp and a wipe from the back of his hand.

"W-Will Alexander be bringing a plus one as well?" Eliza's voice rose an octave. Shattering the indifferent front she was putting on.

Angelica's palms were suddenly damp with sweat. She placed her glass on top of the nearest surface -the grand piano that hadn't been tuned since her grandparents were alive- to wipe her hands on the front of her skirt. Avoiding contact with the half dozen sets of eyes trained on her. Instead of a verbal response, Angelica jerked her chin upward then let it fall back into it's natural place. Not quite a nod but close enough to one that Eliza and everyone else would get the message.

" _Oh._ "

She tucked a lock of hair. Her knuckled brushing against the gold hoops dangling from her ear. It was the earrings Elizabeth used to where when they went bar hopping or clubbing. The sparkling ones that brought out the soft brown of her eyes. Her eyes darted to her little sister's mouth. Checking to see if she was wearing the infamous rose colored lipstick to compliment the rose gold hoops. She was. Her lips stood out pretty, pink and proud. The familiar accessories pulled Angelica's head far enough out of her own ass to see what was going on. This wasn't 'Thanksgiving with the family' Elizabeth. No, this was 'on the prowl' Elizabeth. And it was obvious who she was hunting for. The thought of the upcoming meal was a threat to Angelica's suddenly queasy stomach. 

"Speaking of plus ones." Elizabeth's best friend since high school placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy to be yours."

Eliza spared the girl a side glance and a quick smile. "Of course, Theodosia." She sat her hand on top of her friend's and squeezed. "I'm happy you could make it."

"Just remember not to eat too much here." Theo teased. "My mother is expecting me later and I already told her you would come."

Elizabeth just nods. 

"Well," Angelica starts, feeling more out of place than she should iiin her childhood home. "I'm going to see how the turkey is coming along."

"I'll go with you!" Elizabeth blurted out with more enthusiasm than anyone should have about peeking into an oven.

Angelica was going to tell her sister that she was perfectly capable of checking on dinner alone. That the reason she needed to leave the room was to get away from her sad smile and hurt eyes. That after what Philip just revealed, Eliza was the last person she wanted to be alone with. In the end she just nodded. Philip Hugged her legs a little tighter before letting go and running into his grandfather’s waiting arms. The idea of looking at dinner wasn’t fun enough to earn his follow. 

She practically jogged out of the room with her younger sibling right on her heels. The further she was from the family room, the more at ease she felt. Because yeah, Eliza’s eyes weren’t happy but at least they weren’t as judgmental as the rest of her family’s.

The kitchen was a safe haven during this holiday. Her mother, while ever the perfect host, was not a cook. She'd grown up with people paid to do exactly that and then grew up to pay people to do it. Peggy was too pampered to do more than chop vegetables or stir pre-prepared ingredients. And her father, well her father would burn a pot of water. 

True to her word Angelica cracked open the oven door. Relishing in the heat that rushed over her face as she did. The turkey was browning just as it should. At least she thought so. While she was already in here -and to avoid having to go back- she decided to check on all of the other foods. She was absently stirring the fluffy mashed potatoes when the doorbell rung. It wasn't until then that her sister dropped the  _quiet as a mouse_ routine. 

"Do you know who Alexander's plus one is?"

Her hand tightened on the wooden spoon. It wasn't the conversation she thought they'd be having. It wasn't much better either. She willed her body to relax. Knowing Elizabeth was perceptive enough to pick up on the tension in her her back and shoulder. Her stirring began again.

"I have no idea."

"He didn't mention anything?"

"No," She sighed. "We don't talk much."

"No?" The accusation lacing the single syllable caused Angelica to pause again. This time for longer.

She gave up the pretense of stirring the already completed side. The conversation taking this turn wasn't unexpected. They couldn't pretend the elephant in the room was just standing quietly in the corner anymore. Elizabeth's expression when she turned to face her made Angelica think her own guilt was the reason the word seemed negative. Her sister's eyes were nothing short of imploring. 

"No, 'Liza." She softened her own face. "He doesn't- he hasn't- I mean." She inhaled for three seconds and started again. "We- Alexander and I- haven't been the best of friends as of late."

"Did you guys get into a fight?"

She loved her sister, truly she did, but her and her child's father's private disputes were no one's business but their own. 

"Not really." 

"But kind of?" The lack of concern and abundance of hope in Eliza’s voice had to be a product of her own guilt again.

"No, Eliza. We just disagreed on something." That something being him being irrevocably in love with her. 

She bet that knowledge would slap the hope right out of her sister's voice.

Whoa. 

_What?_  


Since when in the hell did she think things like that? She didn't want to 'slap the hope' out of her sister's voice. She had no reason to. Elizabeth couldn't help the fact that she was still in love with Alexander. He was her ex boyfriend. Her first real boyfriend. One she trusted enough to move in with. One she very recently broke it off with. She had every right to feel the way she did. Angelica had none. She was a half year fling in another country. She would do well to remember that.

A large part of her felt the need to apologize to her sister for the thought. Yet she couldn't do that without first telling her sister what the thought was. Then she'd have to explain why she was having jealous thoughts about the man she assured her sister she wouldn't be with. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. It was a simple slip of the tongue. Or slip of the mind? What she needed was a distraction from Alexander. One that came in the form of Aaron Burr. 

"I should get back to Aaron." Her thumb darted towards the door.

"Oh of course." Elizabeth readily agreed. "I'll finish up in here." 

There was nothing else that needed to be done in the kitchen. Most of the meal was complete. And he ones that weren't were well on their way. Still, if Eliza needed more time alone, she wasn't going to dispute it. She didn't want to be alone with Eliza anymore than Eliza wanted to be in a room full of people who knew about her biggest heartbreak. Especially since her thoughts were beginning to take a dangerously possessive turn.

Angelica ran her hand down her face and like some fucked up version of a magic trick, Alexander was there when she opened her eyes. 

"Angelica, thank god." He pulled her into a hug that made her heart rate spike. "This place is so damn huge that I was sure I was going to get lost.

"Hey," Her hand came up to pat his back. The last time they spoke they were throwing subtle insults while reading Philip a bed time story. Hugging wasn't what she thought they would start with today. But she was going to take it. "You made it." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Elizabeth hadn't decided to follow her into the hall and witness that. 

"Of course I made it." 

"Did you uh- Did you see everyone?"

"Yeah." His brows drew in as he nodded. "Your mom actually seemed happy to see me. It made me feel good."

"She's always the perfect hostess."

"No one else was really pleased with my presence."

"Sorry about that."

"No," He chuckled. "It was to be expected. Especially from Peggy."

"Peggy can be..." Angelica literally bit her tongue. "...a bit outspoken."

"Understatement but I'll take it." He scratched his arm. Glancing at something behind her behind her before focusing on her face again. "So I hear you're cooking it up in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." 

"I remember when you swore off ever cooking again. Now you're head chef during Thanksgiving dinner."

 

_ "I'm so sorry, Alexander." Angelica grabbed his cold hand in both of her. Cradling it to her chest lovingly. She rested her head on the edge of his hospital bed. Fighting back tears because she'd assured him she wasn't going to cry. This was all her fault. Her boyfriend was cooped up in a hospital room, being spoken to by nurse's who spoke too fast to understand with their accents. "I can't believe I did this to you."  _

_ "Angelica." He used his free hand to run his fingers through her messy curls. "It's okay." _

_ "It's not okay." She shook her head. "You're not okay." _

_ "I'm perfectly fine." He snorted. She lifted her head to glare at him with red rimmed eyes. Stopping himself from laughing at how distraught his girlfriend was at the whole situation was a feat in itself. "It's was just a small case of food poisoning."  _

_ "A small case?" She protested. "You had to get your stomach pumped!" _

_ "Only because I ate more this morning and they wanted to stop the symptoms from increasing." _

_ "I still don't understand why you finished them off." Angelica sniffed. "You had to know you were sick when you woke up." _

_ "Of course I did." His hand moved from her hair to her neck. Stoking the skin gently. "My stomach was killing me and I was sweating like a bitch. I could barely make it to the bathroom in time to puke." _

_ She winced at the memory. "Then why-" _

_ "Those snails tasted really fucking good." _

_ She threw his hands away from her. "Alexander!" _

_ He was laughing at her again. "I'm sorry! Where I grew up, we just didn't waste food." _

_ "You could have died!" _

_ "I was not going to die." He scoffed. "I can't." _

_ "This isn't funny, Alexander." Her bottom lip trembled. "I made you sick." Then more to herself. "I didn't know cooking fresh snails was so complicated."  _

_ "it's okay." He clenched his teeth to contain another smile. _

_ His girlfriend saw right past it. "It is not funny, Alexander Hamilton." She stood up. "You were groaning and vomiting and developing a fever. I was worried as hell. I don't laugh at you when you worry. I wasn't smiling that time you freaked out when I caught a stomach bug, was I?" _

_ Alexander's playful expression sobered. "No, baby, you weren't." He was already sitting up in the bed so it was easy to slide off the edge and stand up. Angelica let herself be pulled against his chest. She melted at the way his fingers ran through her hair. "I'm so sorry for being insensitive to your feelings. I'm happy you care about me enough to freak out." His voice lowered. "I don't know the last time someone did."  _

_ "I care about you a lot." She mumbled into his shirt because he needed to hear it. "I want you to be okay." _

_ "I am okay. Hey, look at me." He backed her up to hold her chin. "I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine. The only reason I'm still here is because I have to wait for discharge papers. You have nothing to worry about. None of this is your fault." _

_ "I'm never cooking again." _

_ "Angel-" _

_ "I swear." _

_ "Fine." He hugged her again. "Fine. _

 

Angelica inwardly groaned as a memory she'd spend years repressing, resurfaced. "Don't remind me of that.  _Please._ "

His chuckle was a deep and quiet sound. "You actually thought I was going to die."

"And you're still laughing about it!" She swatted at his arm. 

Alexander tried to move out of the way. He wasn't fast enough and the tips of her fingers brushed against his chest. Barely. Still he clutched at the spot in the most dramatic way possible. "Ouch."

"You deserved that." She raised her eyebrows to dare him to disagree. He held both hands up. Forfeiting a fight for maybe the first time in his life "Honestly though, I didn't really start cooking again until Pip was old enough to eat with me. Cooking for yourself is lonely."

"You seriously waited that long?"

"Well I started getting the urge to cook again when I first got pregnant."

 

_"Why'd you bring groceries?" It's not what he meant to say, but that's what came out his stupid mouth._

_"I was going to make you dinner." She didn't turn to look at him._

_"Why? You never cook."_

_"We had something to celebrate."_

 

"Right." The previous teasing undertone in his voice all but vanished. Making it obvious they'd both thought of the same unhappy memory. 

"Yeah." Angelica wrapped her arms around her middle. She glanced over her shoulder again, biting her lip when she caught Alexander studying her face as she turned back. "I-uh." She pointed at nothing behind him. "Speaking of Philip, have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah. He attacked me with kisses."

"I love that he's so affectionate with you." Her mouth blurted out honestly before she could filter herself.

"I love that you're raising him to know it's okay to be affectionate." He offered immediately. 

She smiled in the way showed all her teeth. Alexander's eyes widened at the sight. And yeah, maybe he was overreacting a bit, but it _had_ been a while since she wore that smile. At least in front of him. She moved to tuck her hair behind her ear then remembered she wore it up. The empty action made Alexander grin.

"We."

He blinked. "What's that?"

"We. _We_ are raising him. We're a team, Alexander."

"Yeah we are." He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Angel-"

"Is your plus one waiting with the others or..." 

He rolled his eyes hard enough to damage them. "Yeah."

"Have you introduced her to Philip? Because I introduced Aaron to Philip-"

"Yeah, I know." He cut her off sharply. "He told me."

"Why are you upset? I told you I was going to bring him for that purpose."

"And I told you I didn't like it."

This felt more like them. Arguing was their second nature.

"It's not for you to like, Alexander. It's for me to-"

"Mommy!" Philip came rushing down the hall. He was barely able to stop himself from crashing into his father's legs. "Grandma says let the help do the work." 

"Does she now?"

"Yeah." He tugged on the leg of Alexander's jeans The man picked him up without hesitation. "And I met daddy's friend. I like daddy's friend."

Alexander threw her a smug look over the boys head.

She would have flipped him the bird if their son couldn't see. "You don't like mommy's friend?"

"Aaron Burp?" He pursed his lips in consideration. "I like Laf better."

"Laf?" Angelica repeated for confirmation. When he nodded, she narrowed in on Alexander. "Laf as in Lafayette?" He studied his cuticles. "Gilbert is your plus one?"

"Yeah. So?”

"In what capacity? Are you two-"

"I'm pretty sure dinner is ready to be served." Eliza called as she walked out. "Oh, Alexander, I didn't know you were here."

Angelica closed her eyes. Cursing herself for not speeding the conversation up. She could only imagine how it must seem to Elizabeth. But her sister paid her no mind. She walked right pass Angelica to throw her arms around Alexander's middle. Alexander was clearly stunned but still returned the hug with as much fervor as he could manage. Angelica stepped back to give the ex couple space.

"Hi, Eliza." Alex smiled when she finally let go of him. "How have you been? You look great."

Angelica wanted to make a comment about his lack of kind words in her favor. Until she remembered what happened the last time he tried to compliment her. She bit her tongue, not for the first time today and probably not the last.

"So do you." Eliza tugged at the soft fabric of his sweater. "Look at you in your fancy sweater." 

Philip giggled. "Daddy looks like a fancy princess."

"Yeah he does, buddy." She ruffled Philip's hair and then her attention was back on his father. "Have seen everyone yet?"

"Yeah. I stepped in for a second but-"

"Well let me introduce you to my friend, Theo." She slid her fingers down the arm of his sweater until their hands met.

Elizabeth was tugging him down the hall before he could protest. Not to say he would have, just to say she didn't give him the chance. She was talking animatedly about something as they retreated. Alexander managed to peek over his shoulder at Angelica. For the first time, she found herself unable to read his face. She'd like to think he was silently begging to be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *JAWS theme*
> 
> Dinner Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so ridiculously long and I'm so sorry. I meant to update it on Thanksgiving day because... well because it takes place on Thanksgiving. Duh! But things happened and my schedule became hectic. I felt bad and made it a little longer so I hope that kind of makes up for you waiting years. And if not, Feel free to yell at me. 
> 
> Also I don't love this chapter to death or anything. I didn't like most of it but had no idea how to change or fix it. But the end flowed so naturally past the tips of my fingers that I couldn't stop smiling as I typed. 
> 
> And i actually proof read this but I'm not perfect so sorry for any errors you might encounter.
> 
> That's all for the shit you don't really care about.
> 
> Please
> 
> Enjoy the story.

"So there we were in the back of the ambulance." Lafayette's hands waved around expressively as his story came to an end. "And all I could think of to say to the nice woman practically holding my hand together was,  _you know, sherbet isn't really ice cream._ Her confused face was the last thing I saw before passing out." He slapped himself on the forehead, running his hand down his face in a melodramatic show of embarrassment.

The grins and amused sounds that were present throughout Gilbert's recollection were now howls of laughter. Philip Schuyler was dabbing the corner of his eyes to rid the tears that came with laughing too hard. Alexander joined in on the merriment. Snickering with good nature at the story he not only heard more times than he could count, but was also present to witness. He'd long since given up on correcting his old friend when he exaggerated parts. Or chastising him for adding a detail that didn't exist the last time it was told.

"That is so terrible!" Catherine exclaimed from Lafayette's side. "I don't know why I'm laughing. It's actually such a gruesome story."

"I have a way of pulling humor from otherwise harsh situations, no?" He offered with raised eyebrows.

"That you do, my friend." She touched his arm for half of a second. Catherine turned away from the flustered Frenchman to say something to her husband.

Gilbert leaned in to whisper to Alex, who was on his other side. "She is, how you say,  _smitten_ with me already."

Alexander barked out a surprised laugh. One that captured the attention of a few people at the table. He lifted up his napkin to cover his mouth. Attempting to disguised the outburst as a cough. When the curious eyes were no longer on him he whispered back, "Her husband is going to kick your ass."

His friend only winked in return. Shifting his body so that he was again facing the woman of the house. 

It doesn’t take long for Alexander to realize that Laf was the smitten one. He hadn’t seen his friend that taken by a woman since Adrianne. And  _that_ ended faster and uglier than he could have imagined. Despite wanting his friend to be happy, the gleam in the Frenchman’s eyes set off warning bells in his head. If Gilbert, god forbid, did try anything and Philip found out, Alexander would be partially responsible for the fiscal since he invited him.

To take his mind off that possible disaster, he decided to focus on another one.

Angelica was seated on the other side of him. Much to her sister’s dismay. He had to stop himself from sighing in relief when Catherine explained to Elizabeth that it made more sense for the oldest sister to sit next to the man she was welcoming into the family. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sit next to his ex girlfriend, it was just that he’d rather sit with the ex he was still in love with.

Which in hindsight, might have been a mistake. No, there was no uncertainty about it. It was a mistake. To avoid interacting with him, Angelica threw herself into conversation with Aaron. Going as far as to adjust her chair so that Alexander was seeing more of her back than her face. He watched in disgust as she leaned towards the dull man when he spoke. Her hand was a constant presence on his upper arm. Twice during the meal she offered her plus one a taste of something on her plate. From her own fork! Even Burr seemed confused (pleasantly so) by the surplus of attention he was receiving.

Jealousy wasn’t a new emotion for Alexander where Angelica was concerned. Though that didn’t help the brick of unease weigh any less in his stomach. He suddenly wished his son’s booster chair was closer. Philip could pull him from a grim mood with just a smile or a touch. But the boy insisted on sitting between his coddling grandparents. Leaving Alexander feeling alone in a room full of people. 

With his plus one busy trying to charm a married woman and the mother of his child engrossed in a gross man, Alexander busied himself with moving the food around on his plate. He’d eaten enough turkey and stuffing to last a life time. The leftovers wouldn’t have a place in his stomach if he wanted them to.

“It’s too much food, isn’t it?”

He didn’t have to look up to identify the source of the voice. Still when he did, he found Elizabeth staring at him with almost pleading eyes. Begging for him to accept the invitation she was extending for conversation. Similar to Angelica and her date, Eliza attacked Alexander with a friendliness he didn’t expect. Mostly because he knew he didn’t deserve it from her. He’d went along with it politely enough at first because he genuinely liked Elizaas a person. Romantic past aside. But he was afraid to attempt a real friendship with her for more reasons than one. The main two being his fear of her misreading the situation and his fear of Angelica doing the same. But now, Angelica wouldn’t even spare him a glance as she passed the homemade rolls. So maybe humoring Eliza -just for a bit of dinner conversation- wouldn’t be so bad.

“Way too much.” He agreed.

The joy that sparked to life in her eyes made him feel both bad and good.

“Don’t worry, they’ll get cleared away soon enough for dessert.”

Alexander scooped up another spoonful of his mashed potatoes. His mother’s kind voice was a loud presence in his head. _We shouldn’t be wasteful,_ _Alexander. Each morsel is_ _a blessing_. He swallowed it down and it settled like lead in his stomach. At Eliza’s questioning look, he offered a sheepish shrug.

“It’s also really good.”

“Don’t stuff yourself. You have to save room for the pumpkin pie." And then, like she was letting him in a devious secret, she leaned forward and grinned. "I made it.”

Alexander wasn’t a fan of that particular flavor. He'd rather carve a pumpkin than eat one. So he was most likely going to go for the more traditional sweet potato, but he smiled anyway.

“Don’t you worry, I have a big appetite.”

“Oh I remember that just well.” She winked.

Alexander took a long sip of what his son referred to as ‘adult juice’. Deciding it was better to pretend that innuendo flew over his head. Too bad everyone at the table wasn't as considerate.

“You two seem to be getting along well.” Peggy chimed in. Bringing attention to their conversation.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Eliza challenged.

Peggy accepted. “I think we all know the answer to that.”

“Margarita.” Catherine jumped in as a barrier between her youngest girls. “Enough.”

“Oh come on!” She scoffed, looking around the table. “I can’t be the only one who thinks this is weird.”

“Peggy.”

“He’s slept with two out of your three daughters, dad!" 

“Is that truly your problem with my Alexandre, _um amer_ , that he has loved both of your sisters? Or does your issue lie in the fact that he has not loved you?”

Alexander sunk down in his seat.

Her fork clattered on the glass plate. “Excuse me?”

“Forgive me, but from the view of an outsider, you seem, how you say, jealous.”

“And who the hell are you to tell me how I seem? You think because you’re Alexander’s boyfriend or something, you have a say in anything? You’re just a guest to an unwanted guest. You shouldn’t even be, how you say, here.” She mocked.

“Sweetheart.” Hercules placed a calming hand on her shoulder that was shaken off in seconds.

Gilbert wasn’t intimidated by Peggy’s show of rage. If anything, her temper tantrum was spurring him on. Alexander should have seen this coming. Peggy was a force to be reckoned with. With her snarky comments and superior attitude. She was used to saying what she wanted with out the consequence of retaliation. Lafayette was never one to let superiority slide. Especially when it was aimed at someone he loved.

“Alexander" The youngest Schuyler sister spit his name like a curse. "Control your boyfriend.”

“It seems it is you, _minou_ , who lacks discipline.” Lafayette casually cut into his ham. Stabbing a fork through the severed piece and sliding it into his mouth. He pointed the now empty eating utensil across the table. “Hercules.” He jutted his chin towards Peggy. "Control your girlfriend."  

“Excuse you?” She practically yelled at the same time Herc groaned,

“Dude.”

“How dare you?” She stood hard enough to jostle the table. “He needs to leave.” The command was directed at her father.

Philip shared a look with his wife. “Margarita-“

“Either he goes or I go.”

“Why are you being so dramatic?” Angelica gave up on sitting in silence. Alexander was glad her contribution to the fall out seemed to be in his favor.

“Do you not hear how disrespectful he’s being?”

“That’s literally how you talk to people all the time.” Her eyes narrowed. “If anything, he’s being a more tamed version of you.”

“You’re taking up for your child’s father’s boyfriend. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?”

“They’re not boyfriends.” Elizabeth corrected quickly.

“And how would you know?” Peggy shot back. “I think it’s been proven that you don’t know shit about him. You were living with the man and didn’t even know he had a kid. _With your sister!_ ”

Theodosia coughed into her fist. “I think I should go uh,” She shifted awkwardly in her chair. “Take a short walk around the grounds. You know, get in a little exercise before dessert is served.”

The _I shouldn’t be forced to witness this mess because I have nothing to do with it_ was heavily implied.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea." Aaron jumped off the sinking ship a second later. Angelica's head turned back to him fast enough to give her whiplash. He gave her an apologetic look. But her betrayed eyes wasn't enough to make him stay in his seat. Burr was in the business of avoiding confrontations. It was why he spoke as little as he did. "I'll join you." Angelica's look hardened. A stiff contrast from the gooey eyes he'd been receiving throughout dinner. He pressed a placating kiss to her temple. "I'll be back as soon as this is...settled."  She didn't try to stop him. Didn't even watch as he disappeared, side by side, with Elizabeth's plus one. 

"Margarita." Philip's voice commanded the table. "I think you've caused enough of a spectacle. Sit down so we can finish our dinner and have dessert."

"I told you. Either he goes or I go." She stabbed a finger across the table at Lafayette. 

"Maybe I  _should_ be going." Gilbert made to stand.

"That is unnecessary and rude." Catherine stopped him. "You are a guest in my home."

"Why is everyone against me?" The table seemed particularly unmoved by Peggy's wavering voice. "You're  _my_ family."

"Baby," This time Hercules's arm was allowed to wrap around her. "Maybe we should go for a walk too."

"I don't want to go for a walk. I want him to leave!" Her gaze landed on Alexander. "Both of them."

"I've never done anything to you." Alex groaned, exasperated. 

"It's not what you've done to me. It's what you've done to them." Peggy pointed to Angelica and Elizabeth. "Alexander, nothing good has come of you since Philip was conceived. How can you tell Elizabeth you love her enough to move in together but then drop her like pennies in a wishing well the minute you see Angelica?"

"Peggy!" Philip snapped, his tone more violent than anyone expected if their flinches were anything to go by. When the table was silenced and all eyes were on him, he spoke again. "You can be as upset as you want. But you  _will_ watch what you say in front of my grandson." He scooped Philip from his booster chair. The boy looked more confused by his grandfather's anger than afraid of it. Bless childhood innocence. "Now, I'm going to take Philip to the kitchen for dessert since none of you appear to be in the mood for it anymore." The small Philip grinned at the mention of sweets. "And when we get back, I expect this entire thing to be done with."

"Well," Catherine brushed her hand down the front of her skirt after her husband departed. "Now that that's done with-"

"Oh no." Peggy gently removed Herc's arm from around her. "I have a few more things to say."

"I believe I speak for the table when I say, no one wants to hear any more of your attacks." Lafayette put a comforting hand over Catherine's as he spoke.

"It's not an attack." She promised. "It's a question. For Alexander."

He bit down on his tongue with enough force to make himself wince. When he finally spoke up, his voice was void of the anger he was clearly harboring. "What?"

"Who do you love more?"

Angelica's eye flashed to Alexander's face in a way that was threatening.  _Don't answer_ she seemed to demand. As if Alexander were idiotic enough to consider doing it.

"Margarita, that is enough." Their mother's voice cracked.

"Why not let him answer, ma?" 

"He doesn't have to answer any of your stupid questions!" Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You just know it wouldn't be  _you_." 

Peggy's voice cut into the insecurity Eliza had been trying to smother since encountering Angelica and Alexander talking in the hall. It was painful to watch the middle sister fold in on herself. She hadn't been particularly happy through out the day, but she hadn't been sad either. Her mood rested in a positive middle ground. Borderline hopeful in anticipation for her first real interaction with Alexander since their relationship ended. And Peggy had taken that hope, snatched it from her body, and carved it up at expertly as...as a Thanksgiving turkey.

Alexander and Elizabeth's eyes met. He tried to keep his face neutral. Tried not to let the truth of her sister's words shine through. But Alexander's lack of a poker face was infamous. He'd never been able to keep his heart from sliding out of his chest and onto his sleeve. Her eyes dropped slowly from his. An apology was sitting on the tip of his tongue but he held it off. Apologizing would be verbally admitting what no one besides Peggy was willing to say. It would be giving the spiteful woman what she wanted. So Alexander hoped the infinite amount of  _i'm so sorry_ 's in his mind was being communicated in his stare.

Elizabeth's small smile was a broken thing. "I'm going to see if the kitchen staff needs any help with the desserts." No one at the table said anything about her going through the door that definitely didn't lead to the kitchen. Not even Peggy.

"You've ruined dinner. I hope you're proud of yourself, Margarita." Catherine Schuyler's tone was the epitome of the phrase,  _I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed._ She balled her napkin into her fist and threw it on top of her half finished plate. Gilbert rushed out of the dining room after her. Making Alexander, Angelica, Peggy and Hercules the final four to grace the table.

"How is this my fault?" She spoke to the ceiling. And then, glancing over at her boyfriend. "How is this my fault?" 

"Are you kidding me right now, Peggy?" Angelica was massaging the space between her eyebrows with her finger. "You couldn't have just shut up for one evening?  _One_?"

"Everyone was thinking it."

"Well, some things are better left unsaid."

"You would think that," She arched a perfectly made up brow. "Wouldn't you?"

Angelica shook her head. A disbelieving laugh escaping as she did. "Every time I think you can't get any worse."

"Ditto." She shot back immediately. Crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her lip in a way that resembled a scorned child. "Let's go, Herc. It's clear that this dinner is over. Your mother is probably expecting us soon anyway."

Hercules mouthed the word  _sorry_ when his girlfriend's back was turned. Alexander nodded his understanding to the man. It wasn't Hercules' fault that the woman he loved was a raging bitch who seemed to feed off the pain of others. So Alex wasn't going to extend his grudge against Peggy onto the innocent man. 

Alexander relished in the moments he got to be alone with Angelica Schuyler. Though in that moment he couldn't bring himself to be pleased. Their silence was too loud for him to have any delusions of the night ending positively. That shipped sailed the second the other sunk. He wasn't sure what to say or do. So he remained a statue in his chair. Angelica hadn't stopped rubbing her forehead since the altercation. He wanted to reach out to her, to ask if she was alright. 

Addressing her felt dangerous. 

But Alexander Hamilton hated the quiet.

"Angel, are you alright?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." 

Each word was an arrow thrown in his direction. With spears that got closer to their target with every syllable. Alex braced himself for the pain. He hadn't come prepared for another war of words. His army was still reeling from the one so recently lost. His defensive wall was non existent. His soldiers stood vulnerable and afraid in the center of the battle field. Waiting for the enemies next move. If there was a white flag available for waving, it was hiding somewhere too deep to be helpful before a slaughter. 

"I'm sorry." He brought his chin to his chest. Refusing to meet her eyes. Refusing to engage in her fight.

"I-" She pressed her lips together tightly. The heaviness of her exhale made his head raise. Alex felt himself panic at the sight of a single tear sliding from the inner corner of her eye and trailing down her nose. Angelica was a beautiful crier. At least in the cinematic sense. "It's not your fault."

And just like that it appeared. The white flag his men had searched for.

"Angel," His hand hovered over her cheek. Wanting but unsure if his olive branch would be swung back at him as a weapon.

All it took was another look for him to realize the problem wasn't the danger of the olive branch. It was the weight of it being too much for Angelica to hold. She looked wholly defeated. And Alexander was helpless in the face of her unhappiness. Angelica eyed him warily. Like she was waiting for another shoe to drop. As if multiple pairs weren't already metaphorically plopped to their death during dinner.

Then her head started to tilt. Slowly, as if testing the waters. As if she expected Alex to do something to screw it up. But in a rare show of patience, Hamilton was willing to wait. He'd done his part in offering comfort. It was up to her if she was ready to take it. His waiting hand was the half way mark and the love his life was almost there. If he moved now, if he sped things up, he'd only end up fucking up the balance. Coming on too strong. Scaring her away. 

Angelica's cheek settled into the warmth of his palm. The smoothness of her skin begging Alexander's fingers to curve in accommodation. She inhaled with the relief of someone taking in air after drowning. Her hand dropped to her thigh and her eyes fluttered shut. Alexander's rigid frame softened as it was wont to do in Angelica's presence. He allowed his shoulders to drop, unclenched his jaw and removed his tongue from the roof of his mouth. This was safe. This was good. This was okay. This was

Over. 

Over before it even began.

Angelica lifted her head twice as fast as she lowered it into his waiting hand. Leaving Alexander's skin cooling where the contact was lost. He blinked, both in surprise and in necessity. When he built up the valor to look at her face again, he was met with narrowed eyes. Eyes that screamed  _you've done something wrong._ Though Alexander's men weren't prepared for battle, he felt his shackles rise in defense. She'd met him half way.

"You shouldn't be here."

That hurt. But he'd prepared for much worse. "You invited me."

She let out a frustrated breath. As if she were making perfect sense and Alexander was stupid for not getting it. 

Alexander  _was not_ stupid.

"I mean you shouldn't be  _here._ " Angelica waved at the abandoned room. "In this room with me still. You need to be out there. Comforting Eliza. She must be beyond upset. And while mom is great with pick me up speeches, she can't fix that on her own."

"She's not on her own." Alex offered without really thinking. "I'm pretty sure Gilbert is with her." Angelica's confused look forced him to add, "If that helps."

She snorted in a manner that was almost fond. "No, Alexander, that doesn't help at all. And since you brought it up, what's up with that? He's been making eyes at my mother the entire time. Isn't he married?"

"He and Adrienne... split up."

She fidgeted in her chair. "And you and him...."

"Have been strictly platonic since I met you." He pursed his lips. "Well there was that  _one_ time... at band camp."

"Shut up!" Her laugh, though small, was a melody. And just like when she'd let her guard down a minute before, it was over before it really started. "You really need to go find Elizabeth."

"I don't think there's anything I can say to cancel out whatever picture Peggy's words have conjured up in her mind. I will not go in there, look into the kindest eyes that exist and lie. And the truth is worse than anything I could ever bring myself to do to her."

"What is the truth?" The question was so quiet and un-Angelica like.

"The truth is that it has always been you. That even my idea of heaven looks like you. And there's nothing you can say or do to convince me that it's wrong."

"Alexander." Angelica would rather chop off both her feet than admit how content the words made her feel. How expertly it soothed the burns of the delusional jealousy she wished didn't exist. 

"I loved your sister very much. Hell, I love her now because she loved me when I felt like no one else in the world did. But what I feel for you feels like... more than that."

"More than love?"

"Is there a word for that? I can't seem to think of one in any of the languages I know."  


"I don't know." She cleared her throat. Wiping at her eyes for the tears that were already drying. "But it doesn't matter."

"What is the point of this self sacrificial bullshit?" Alexander snapped before she could go off on another rant about why they could never be together. "Who the hell is it supposed to help? You're not happy. I'm not happy. Eliza clearly isn't happy. You denying me us will not send me running back into the arms of your sister. It wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't be fair to her. I may not be as in love with Elizabeth as I liked to think when we were together, but I do love her. Too much to pretend." Alexander grabbed hold of Angelica's chin without thinking. Forcing her into the eye contact she avoided during his own rant. "I love how passionate you are about your sister's happiness. But at what point is your happiness offered the same attention? You're being noble, you really are. But you're also being  _so fucking stupid_." 

Angelica -whose jaw had dropped after the first sentence and remained that way through the rest- glared. But she allowed his hand to continue holding her chin. Hamilton had no idea how much time she spent scowling at him before she finally closed her mouth and pulled away. It was long enough for his arm to get tired though. 

"Talk to Elizabeth."

Alexander groaned. "I just said-"

"Talk to Elizabeth." She repeated, raising her voice to drown his complaint out. "And if you can get her to say that she's fine with this, and to really mean it, not just some silent resignation for your benefit, then we can discuss what to do about all these," She motioned to the air between them as she stood up, "feelings." 

"So you  _do_ still have feelings for me then." He'd known that since the night of the storm. When she left the comfort of her California King to sleep on the rug with him. But being fairly confident something was true and being completely positive about it were two different things. 

Angelica looked like she wanted to deny it out of pure habit. Or better yet, just for the sake of a fight. Alexander had never met someone who relished a good argument the same way he did until he met her. It was one of the reasons his heart chose her over her sister. Elizabeth was too sweet to be anything other than supportive. And while it was nice to have your girlfriend on your side, it became monotonous. Angelica was the ice to his fire. Which might not sound like too much of a good thing. But Alexander would rather his flames be extinguished in a clash than have them burning dull and boring for the rest of his life.

"It's the curse I suppose." She answered instead. Surprising them both. She began walking away from the table. Alexander scrambled from his chair to follow her. Not wanting the hopeful conversation to end just yet.

"The curse?" He asked when he reached her side on the other side of the door.

"The Alexander Hamilton curse." 

His mouth quirked as understanding dawned. "I thought it was a spell."

"What's the difference?"

"Spell doesn't sound as bad. Curse sounds so..." He bit his lip as he thought. "Harsh."

"Right." She nodded. "Then it's definitely a curse."

"Oh fuck off." 

He bumped her shoulder a little harder than intended. Angelica lost her footing and almost tripped sideways. Alexander's arm wrapped around her waist to stop the fall and balance her at the same time. Angelica laughed despite her slight embarrassment. She let herself lean into his embrace even though it was wrong, even though she didn't know how her little sister would feel about it, even though she knew better. Just for the moment. Because it was only for a second. It felt okay to break a rule when they were alone. 

Except they weren't alone in the hall.

For the second time that day, Angelica was caught being just a little  _too_ comfortable with her son's father.

She froze at the sight of the man she was dating coming down the hall in the opposite direction. Probably on his way back to the dining room to see if the arguing was over. He stilled just as Angelica did. In a similar position with a similar dinner companion. Theodosia mimicked Angelica's wide eyed expression. The guilt on her face would have looked more sincere if she wasn't still sloped into Aaron's side. Their bodies pressing together tight enough to confuse what belonged to who. 

To his credit, Burr retreated first. He slid his arm down from Theo's shoulder. Placing it stiffly by his side with military precision. Following suit, Angelica took a step away from Alexander. Putting at least a foot of space between them. Aaron didn't look angry or jealous. Not that Angelica really expected him too. He was clearly as occupied as she was. Still, he searched her face for any signs of anger. He was at a dinner at her family's estate as her plus one. Angelica kept her face neutral. She felt as indifferent to the change of partners as Aaron appeared to. They'd only been on a few dates. Hadn't even slept together yet. It's not like they were in love or even close to it. 

"I-we were coming to see if the table was still having dessert." Theodosia sounded sweeter than usual.

"Nah." Alex shrugged. Forced casualness. "Everyone escaped the table a little after you did."

"I... kind of figured that." She glanced at her feet. "We passed Elizabeth when we were coming in and she ... didn't seem up for desserts. Or dinner at my mother's."

"So I suggested that maybe we could go." Aaron added in. It sounded rehearsed. "You know, if you're up to it."

Angelica resisted the urge to roll her eyes like a jealous lover. Aaron's sudden interest in Eliza's best friend didn't bother her. No, it was him treating her like some naive girl that was getting under her skin.  _If you're up to it._ It was so obvious that neither of the two wanted her to be 'up to it'. Hell, she wasn't up to it. That didn't mean Aaron needed to pretend they were required to stay together for Thanksgiving. There was no real  _we_ in his suggestion to move dinner to Theo's house. Then she remembered what she told Peggy before.  _Aaron was the perfect gentleman._

"That's okay." She smiled for Theodosia's benefit. The poor woman looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "You two should go without me. I still have some family things to take care of."

She could be offended by how relieved they looked in response.

"Okay."  Burr nodded. "I'll talk to you later then?"

_Later_ being a relative term. With the possibility of it meaning tonight, tomorrow, just in passing, or never at all.  


"Sure. Have fun you two." She started on her path again. Alexander in tow.

"You too." Aaron smiled. 

And the  _'This little thing we had is over because I've found my person'_ didn't need to be spoken because it was implied. 

From both sides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Tell me what you thought. (Unless you didn't like it because I'm sensitive.)  
> Comments and Kudos are loved but not required. So only do that if you love me. (Please love me.)  
> I promise the next update will be sooner. I've already started it. And just a heads up, A lot of it is THE Alexander and Elizabeth conversation.
> 
> Love you guys so much for sticking around because I always think you wont.  
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess Alexander's plus one right?  
> Are you excited for the second chapter?  
> Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this.  
> I get really insecure when I'm writing because I'm worried people are gonna be like 'I don't care about this story anymore'  
> I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry if it sucked.  
> Comments and Kudos are desired but certainly not required.  
> Until next time!


End file.
